I Now Pronounce You
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: When Kurt sets eyes on new student, Blaine Anderson, he can't help but fall head over heels for him. When the two are paired for a special Home Economics assignment, Kurt is ecstatic. See what happens. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. The Assignment

**Hello everyone. Now you maybe asking why I am writing yet another story when I have SO many unfinished stories? Well, I had this idea in my head and I had to get down. And also I couldn't think of anything else for my other stories, so when I am stuck it feels better when I start on a new story. But I hope that I get unstuck for my other stories soon. I also hope that my faithful readers haven't left me even** **though Glee hasn't been on for almost a year. AH! So I hope you like my new story.**

 **As always, please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

Kurt was sitting next to Rachel in Home Economics class listening to their teacher, Mrs. Grady, when a new transfer student walked in. Leather jacket, slicked back hair, dark sunglasses, tight jeans, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the new guy cross the room.

Rachel leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "Looks like someone has a crush on the new guy."

"Shh." he snapped.

"Welcome Mr. Anderson. Please take a seat." Mrs. Grady said politely.

Kurt watched as Blaine sat down across from him.

"Okay class." Mrs. Grady called, getting everyone's attention. "Today we start an exciting new chapter, Marriage and Family Living."

The entire class let out a collective groan.

"For this special assignment, you and your partner will be given a worksheet to complete." Mrs. Grady began, as she walked around the classroom handing out their papers. "You will have to decide, as a couple, on major decisions. Such as where you live. In the city or suburbs? One car or two? Do you have children? If so, who stays home and who works? Or does one spouse go to work while the other goes to school?" she said giving different examples. "At the end of your assignment, you will present to the class and tell us what decisions _and_ obstacles you had to overcome _as a couple._ "

Kurt looked over the worksheet in front of him.

 **Where do you live?**

 **House? Apartment?**

 **City? Suburbs?**

 **What kind of transportation do the two of you have?**

 **Do both of you work?**

 **What kind of jobs do you have?**

 **How much do you earn monthly?**

 **Do you have children? If so, how many? Ages?**

 **Who stays home with the children?**

"Well, I for one know what my career is going to be." Rachel said, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yes Rachel we all know. You are going to marry Finn and become a big Broadway star. We know." Kurt huffed.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I will be choosing your partners for this assignment." Mrs. Grady stated, earning another groan from the class. Ignoring their displeasure, she looked down at the class list and began calling out names. "Rachel Berry, you will be with Noah Puckerman."

Rachel clearly wasn't happy with the partner she had been assigned, but she was going to try and make the best of it.

"Kurt Hummel, you will be paired with...our new student, Blaine Anderson." Mrs. Grady stated.

Soon the bell rang and the students rushed towards the door. Kurt put his books away and walked towards Blaine.

"Hi there." he smiled.

Blaine stood from his seat and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Hi. I guess we're partners?" he asked, smiling back.

Kurt nodded. "I was thinking, maybe we could meet at the Lima Bean after school and get started on the assignment?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine replied.

"Great, I'll see you there." said Kurt, as he walked out to the hallway.

 **Thanks for reading now please leave me a lovely review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **SocialButterfly85**


	2. The Lima Bean

**Hello all of my lovely and faithful readers! I know that it has been FOREVER since I have updated this story. But I do promise you that I am going to be updating more. Thanks to a lucky winner the-power-of-love for picking this story for me to fully concentrate on. But don't worry, I am going to finish Pitter Patter of Little Feet, since there is only one more chapter left. I just need my creative juices to flow for that story, then I will write it and post it so you guys will read it. But I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this story so I had to write and post it.  
**

 **So I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.** **  
**

 **SocialButterfly85**

Once the final bell rang, Kurt ran to his locker, grabbing his books and stuffing them in his satchel.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" Rachel asked, walking up next to him.

"Can't talk. I'm meeting someone at the Lima Bean." Kurt said quickly, closing his locker and walking towards the school parking lot.

When Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean, he ordered himself a cup of coffee and took a seat by the window while he waited for Blaine. Soon he heard a loud noise coming from outside the coffee shop. He turned his head and saw someone pull up on a motorcycle. The stranger on the bike took his helmet off to reveal Blaine!

 _Could he **be** any more attractive? _ Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine walked in and spotted Kurt. He smiled and waved him over.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Good, how are you?" Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded. "I'm good thanks. I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be right back."

Kurt took out their assignment and waited for Blaine to return. A few minutes later, Blaine came back and sat across from Kurt.

"So, should we get started?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Sure, but I was wondering, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Yeah, totally." Blaine agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, where did you move from?" Kurt asked.

"I used to live up in Westerville." Blaine replied. "My parents just got divorced, so I ended up moving down here with my mom."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kurt said, sympathetically.

Blaine shook his head, as he took a sip of coffee. "It's all right. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"How long have you been riding your motorcycle?"

Blaine laughed. "Just over a year. Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime?"

Kurt blushed. "Well, I think we should get started on the assignment."

Blaine nodded. "Ok, what's the first question?"

Kurt looked down the worksheet. "Um, well I guess we should decide on a last name." he stated.

"We could combine them." Blaine suggested.

Kurt felt the back of his neck heat up. "Ok." he mumbled, writing both of their names down and looking at the first question. "The first question is where we should live?"

"I always imagined going to NYU for college. So probably somewhere in New York." Blaine replied. "What about you? Where would you want to live?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat. "I was hoping to go to college in New York too, but to NYADA."

Blaine chuckled softly. "So, I guess we will in New York then?"

Kurt nodded. "New York it is. Which brings us to, do we live in the city or suburbs and in a house or an apartment?"

"If we live in the city, definitely apartment, but if not, than a house." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, writing their answer down.

The two continued working, answering as many questions as they could until Blaine's phone went off.

He looked down and frowned. "Sorry Kurt." he apologized. "I have to get going."

"Oh." Kurt said, surprised. He looked down at his watch and realized he should get going as well.

They both stood up from the table, Kurt gathering his things and Blaine throwing away their used coffee cups.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt stammered.

"Yeah, I mean, we still have a lot more to do right?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt blushed slightly. "We do. Why don't you come over to my house this weekend and we can continue working?"

Blaine smiled. "Sure. Text me your address and I'll map-quest when I get home." he insisted, as he handed Kurt his cell phone.

"There you go." said Kurt. "I also put in my phone number, in case you get lost."

"Thanks." said Blaine, with a final wave he walked out of the coffee shop.

Kurt watched from the window as Blaine hopped on his bike and rode off. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

 **Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. There will be more.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Working on the Assignment

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Never fear I will finish The Pitter Patter of Little Feet. I am just having trouble writing it. But I will have to shake the block out of my head to get the creative juices flowing. Then I will get more stories** **flowing. LOL. So I hope you all like this update. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much. You guys have no idea how much all of your lovely reviews mean to me. Thank you so much for them. They really keep me going.**

That weekend, Kurt was excited and nervous about having Blaine over and work on their assignment. Excited because of how cute and mysterious Blaine was, but also nervous too since this was the first guy he liked, he didn't want to screw it up.

Early Saturday morning, Kurt made sure the entire house was clean. Burt came down to the kitchen and saw his son mopping the floors.

"Ok, tell me what you want and how much it's going to cost." Burt demanded.

Kurt jumped, as he turned around and saw his father standing there watching him. "Dad!" he gasped.

"Do you mind telling me why you have the sudden urge to clean?" Burt asked.

"Oh, I have a friend coming over today and we're working on an assignment for our Home Economics class." Kurt explained.

"Uh-huh." Burt hummed. "And is this friend...someone special?"

"Dad!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey, a father has a right to know." Burt defended.

Kurt sighed. "His name is Blaine, he's new to McKinley and Mrs. Grady partnered us up for this assignment."

Burt nodded. "Does he, you know, play for your team?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know yet. When we met at the Lima Bean the other day we talked and had a great time, so right now I am not going to ruin our friendship by asking if he's gay."

Burt nodded again, understanding. "Well, I have to get to shop early today." he said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. " I expect you two to behave yourselves.

Kurt nodded. "Yes dad, don't worry. We're not going to do anything but work on our assignment." he reassured his father.

"Good." Burt replied. "I'll see you later."

Shortly after Burt left, Blaine pulled up in the driveway. He walked up the short walkway and reached the door. Before ringing the bell, Blaine ran a hand through his gel-free hair. Taking a deep breath, he finally rang the doorbell.

Blaine waited a few seconds before the door opened and saw Kurt standing on the other side.

"Hi Blaine." said Kurt.

"Hey how are you?" Blaine replied.

"Good, come on in." said Kurt, inviting Blaine inside.

Stepping inside, Blaine looked around Kurt's house. It was much nicer than the two bedroom apartment he and his mother shared.

"So, should we get started?" asked Kurt.

Blaine turned back around to face Kurt. "Oh, yeah sorry. I was just admiring your house." he admitted. "Since the divorce my mom and I live in a two bedroom apartment. It's not great, but it's ok."

Kurt frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said, shaking his head and placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah, let's get started on that assignment."

The two of them walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Kurt pulled out his worksheet.

"All right, well we already know where we are going to live." Kurt started.

"In New York City." Blaine added.

"And we are going to live in an apartment first while living in the city and then get a house later on."

Blaine nodded, agreeing.

"The next question is, 'what kind of transportation will you have?'" Kurt asked.

"Well, if we're living in the city, then we really don't need a car, we can use public transportation." Blaine explained.

"True, but if we live outside of the city we'll definitely need a car." Kurt countered.

Blaine nodded again.

"Do both of you work? What kind of jobs? How much do you earn monthly? Yearly?" Kurt read off of the worksheet.

"You said you wanted to go to NYADA for school. Does that mean you want to be on Broadway someday?" Blaine asked.

 _Oh my god, he can read my mind. That is so sexy._ Kurt thought as he nodded his head. "You said you wanted to go to NYU, what do you want to go there for?"

"I want be a teacher. I love kids." Blaine replied.

 _Aww., he loves kids. We could be great dads someday. NO. No Kurt don't think like that, we haven't even been on a date yet._ Kurt's mind was telling him.

"So I should put Broadway actor and teacher?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied. "Also you can put we both work."

Kurt did as he was told. "What about our monthly and yearly income?"

"Well, I am not sure how much a teacher makes in New York but you could put $4,000 for monthly and times that by 12."

"Wow, that's not that much." Kurt exclaimed."

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah I know. That's why my dad wants me to become a doctor or a lawyer or something like that. But I keep telling him I want to help kids like Amelia.

"Amelia?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. " My 4 year old cousin whose autistic." he stated. "Sorry, do you have anything to drink? My mouth is dry."

"Oh sure." Kurt gasped, standing up and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and handing it to Blaine.

"Thanks." said Blaine.

"That's really sweet that you want to help special needs kids like your cousin." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled. "Ok, back to work." he insisted.

Kurt sighed as he looked back at his worksheet. "So for our monthly income it should be $10,000 and our yearly $108,000."

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, I think you can put a yes to the next question." Blaine stated.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

"So, we do have kids, now how many and what are their ages?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I always imagined having two. Maybe a boy and a girl." Blaine stated. "What about you?"

"I never thought about it much I guess." Kurt insisted.

"How about two? A boy first then and a girl?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied. "I still need to write down their ages."

"You can decide on their ages since I keep on making all of the decisions." Blaine laughed.

"That's ok." Kurt said. "How about for the boy, four years old and the girl 18 months?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good. What's next?"

"Who takes care of the children? Do we have childcare? I guess do we put them in daycare?" Kurt explained.

"Hmm...I never thought of that." Blaine stated.

"Me neither." Kurt replied.

"We could put them in daycare or have someone watch them?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't trust someone I didn't know with my children.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, this is pretend."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Wow. I forgot I didn't have children for a minute."

Blaine smiled. "It's ok. It's cute. You're cute. I like that you're so passionate about things, even if they are imaginary."

Kurt felt chills go up and down his spine. He looked down at the worksheet.

"So, childcare?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Do we have pets and how many? What religion are we, and will we practice one or the other or both?" Kurt read.

"I have always wanted a dog." Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

"Ok, so put down two dogs." Blaine stated.

"Two!" Kurt gasped. "Two kids and two dogs!"

Blaine laughed again. "Kurt, it's pretend."

"Oh yeah." Kurt realized. "As for religion, I'm an atheist."

"Cool." Blaine replied. "My mom's Catholic, but since I came out, I don't go to church, so I guess that makes me atheist too."

Kurt laughed. "So we are a Broadway actor and teacher who are atheists, with two kids and two dogs that live in New York City."

Blaine nodded, agreeing.

"Part 2 is making a monthly budget for our family." Kurt started, but Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt, can we work on this another day? I promised my mom I wouldn't be out too late."

Kurt nodded. "Sure, we can work on it during school or next weekend."

"Thanks." Blaine replied. "This was fun. I'll see you at school on Monday." he said, and walked out the front door.

 **Well, there you go. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave me a lovely review for me to wake up to. I would appreciate it.**

 **Review, follow, favorite.**

 **And I will see you in the next chapter/story. LOL.**

 **Good night**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
